The present invention relates to magnetic tape cassette changers and the like and, more particularly, to apparatus for changing a video tape cassette with a video cassette tape player having a cassette receiving portion that includes a cassette raising and lowering mechanism for lowerinng a received cassette into a play position and raising a rejected cassette out of the play position.